


Cliff

by Good_Or_Bad_Luck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_Or_Bad_Luck/pseuds/Good_Or_Bad_Luck
Summary: “Instead of heaven or hell, when you die, you find yourself inthe room of a six year-old girl who invites you to join her teaparty. It soon dawns on you, you’re her imaginary friend!”-Writing Prompts on Tumblr





	Cliff

         Tavros wasn’t sure what happened, he remembered, a spider, rain, and then a cliff.

         And of course, falling. 

         He turned his head, and saw a little girl sitting on her bed with what looked like a tea set.

         “The mighty huntress wonders if her furiend would like some tea.” The little girl asked, sitting on a bed, looking at Tavros. 

         “I, uh, I uh, yes, the mighty huntress’s friend would like some tea.” Tavros said, he sat down on the bed next to the girl. The little girl set a tea cup down in front of him, he picked it up, empty.

 

         It dawned on Tavros, he had died, he remembered LARPing with Vriska and Nepeta when something went wrong. He remembered fighting with Vriska and the two of them getting a little too close to a cliff.

         Tavros also remembered his two friends screaming as he fell off the cliff.

         Tavros faked drinking from his tea cup as he looked at the girl. It was Nepeta alright, and it seemed he was her imaginary friend. 

 

         “The mighty huntress would like to know her new furiend’s name!” Little Nepeta asked Tavros.

         “The mighty huntress friend is called… Pupa Pan.” Tavros said, “And Pupa Pan would like some more tea.”

 

\---

 

         It was a rainy day.

         Perfect for a LARPing session, Vriska had said, it would help build the mood.

         It did, Nepeta had to admit, but it also, got her scared. Vriska and Tavros were getting obviously close to the edge of the cliff.

         Something else also got her scared though, it was an uncanny prediction to something that happened. A very long time ago, a friend in her head had said that something like this might happen, and that she could stop it.

         Said friend also happened to be strangely like Tavros.

         “The...the mighty huntress…” Nepeta yelled over to her friends. 

         “Shut up Nepeta, now isn’t the time for roleplay!” Vriska yelled back, then going back to yelling at Tavros, who was getting close to the edge of the cliff. One more step and...something like an old friend predicted would happen would come to pass. Something that ended with-

         “Guys! GET AWAY FROM THE CLIFF.” Nepeta yelled, Vriska and Tavros stopped, he was at the very edge, and he slipped. 

         But it wasn’t like a friend said, Vriska acted fast, and grabbed Tavros’s arm, pulling him up and away from the cliff.

         The two sat away from the edge, Nepeta running to join them.

         No one said anything for a little bit.

         “I almost killed you.” Vriska said, looking over at Tavros, “If it wasn’t for the mighty huntress I don’t think we would be here right now.”

         “Yeah, how did you know that would happen? You already seemed pretty scared even before we started to get close to the edge!” Tavros asked Nepeta.

         “Heheh, Pupa Pan told me…” Nepeta whispered, smiling.


End file.
